The present invention relates to a cardanically suspended turret having a tubular weapon mounted therein so that the bore axis of the barrel of the weapon intersects the vertical rotational axis of the movable turret.
In cardanically suspended and usually also triaxially stabilized turrets it is necessary to prevent any torque from influencing the turret during firing in order to obtain high stabilization accuracy of the weapon.
To prevent the torque caused by the firing in cardanically suspended turrets, it is known to dispose the tubular weapon in the turret in such a manner that the effective path of the recoil force intersects the elevation axis of the turret suspension. However, since the turret suspension cannot be constructed to be completely rigid and since the center of gravity of the turret changes its position due to the turret design and the variable amounts of ammunition stored in the turret so that it may be disposed, for example, below the elevation axis in the fully armed state and above the elevation axis when almost all of the ammunition has been fired, i.e. above the effective path of the recoil force of the tubular weapon, a torque acting on the turret during firing is still produced using this arrangement. This torque is determined by the distance of the center of gravity from the effective path of the recoil force of the tubular weapon, in this case, the elevation axis, and by the recoil force acting on the turret during firing.